


A Town Person's POV

by showtunediva



Series: In pursuit of  character [1]
Category: The Music Man (1962)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago    my first show with the the PTA was the Music Man and this was the first character analysis fan fiction that  I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> These are my characters reactions to all the scenes in the play and the fire drill we had during intermission. 
> 
>  
> 
> I eventually want to make more of these short vignettes full length chapters with the exception of the one about the fire drill since that only pretains to the production that I was in

A Town's Person's Views

A Music Man Fan fiction in the view of a townsperson

 

With A Capital T and that rhymes for P

(takes place while Ya Got Trouble is sung)

It is July 4th today. A new stranger has arrived in town. He claims to be a music professor and that he wants to start a boys band. He also claims that this will get the River City youth out of the trouble they seem to be in. Maybe I just haven't been paying attention but all the young boys I babysit for don't seem to get into any kind of trouble.

Leading the big parade

(Thoughts following 76 Trombones)

At the town gathering at the high school tonight Harold Hill showed up again. He seems to be really persistent about starting up this boys band. The kids seemed relatively excited about it. Everyone was dancing around and having a good time. Mayor Shinn did not seem to pleased about it thought. He takes these Fourth Of July celebrations too seriously I think. He needs to lighten up. Marian Paroo also left the gym in kind of a huff too. I wonder what got her so upset. Winthrop seemed to be getting really into the dancing so I can't grasp why that would make her so upset.

Distraction

(Library scene)

On the way to the library I ran into Tommy and Zaneeta at the Candy Kitchen. They were in a heated conversation so I didn't want to intrude. They seem to make a cute couple. After the incident with the firecracker at the 4th of July celebration I can tell that Mayor Shinn does not like Tommy at all. I wonder if he knows anything about this. I won't be the first to say anything. I'm not the kind of person to spread rumors about people. Unlike most people in River City I like to stay out of other people's affairs and keep to myself. At the library today Harold Hill showed up and it looked like he was trying to ask Ms. Paroo out on a date. Doesn't he know you're supposed to QUIET in a library? Jeely Kly! I can see why Ms Paroo was getting annoyed with him. He was causing quite a ruckus and the library was quite chaotic for a little bit. He seems to have people under some kind of spell. I don't quite get what's so intriguing about him. Apparently Ms Paroo doesn't either. I wonder if she'll eventually say yes to going out with him. Seeing them together as a couple would be quite interesting.

Fire Drill reaction

(Only pertains to my production of the show. This occurred during the Saturday afternoon performance right before the end of the first act)

Jeely Kly! Who would expect a fire alarm right in the middle of the show? Certainly not me or anyone else in River City (or the audience for that matter) It is surprisingly cold for spring time. What would even cause this to occur? Does anyone really know?

Author's note: As it turned out the fire drill was supposedly caused by a malfunction with the popcorn machine. In this case the trouble that was caused in River City was caused with a Capital T and that rhymes with P but that doesn't stand for pool . I'm impressed that I was able to stay in character during the fire drill

Wells Fargo Wagon

The Wells Fargo Wagon doesn't come around very often so it's always very exciting when it does. Most of the time people don't really know what to expect when it pulls into town but this time River City was a buzz. The band instruments were supposedly on their way. Winthrop took us all by surprise when he sang. No one saw that coming at all. He has been mostly mute for two years. Mrs. Paroo and Marian were the most surprised. I could tell they were happy too. All the kids in the boys band received their instruments. I wonder how the band will sound.

Is he for real?

(Thoughts between the scenes when Charlie Cowell confronts Marian and before the chase scene)

Word on the street is that Harold Hill isn't he's cracked up to me. I heard from a friend that there's another traveling salesmen in town named Charlie Cowell. Who sells anvils? They must really have a limited appeal because I've never heard of anyone else who sells them. Who would even buy them? What purpose would they serve? From what I understand Charlie told Ms Marian that Harold is a fake and that River City is the first town he has tried this boy band ploy of his in. I guess nothing has exactly worked out in other places. That makes me feel suspicious about weather or not there is going to be a boys band. I'm sure others will feel the same way.

And the Band played on

(Finale)

8 days later. Here we all are again in the auditorium. I can't stand being in this gymnasium in this dress. Everyone is concerned that Harold Hill has taken advantage of them. I definitely feel the same way. Since the incident occurred with Charlie Cowell confronting Marian Paroo things have been crazy. We chased Mr. Hill all over town till we finally captured him. The members of the school board led him in handcuffs to the gym. Ms Paroo got on the podium briefly and talked about River City has changed so much and how we should all appreciate him for what he did. "GET THE TAR AND FEATHERS" all the men in community seem to be screaming. We were pleasantly surprised to actually see a band in full uniform come into the auditorium. We underestimated Harold Hill. I am disappointed in the way I jumped to so many conclusions about him and I'm sure others feel the same way. He's not a fraud after all.


	2. Leading The Big Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 76 Trombones scene from townsperson's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no 76 Trombones lyrics

"Please observe me if you will. I'm Professor Harold Hill and I'm here to lead a River City Boys band."

This stranger has taken over the Flag Day festivities. Mayor Shinn looks very displeased. He organized this whole ceremony and this out of towner pretty much stole his thunder. Boys band? What is he talking about? There hasn't been a marching band in this town in a decade. Who he think is thinking he can just come into River City and make such an outrageous claim. I'd like to see what he can do.

"There were more than a thousand reeds springing up like weeds there were horns of every shape and size."

What is going on? He seems to have all the kids of River City caught up in the fray of excitement. They same to be hanging on to his every word. As a wise 24 year old I am not as gulliable. They seem to be having a good time though. Mr. Hill has certainly lightened up the mood or a somewhat boring 4th of July ceremony. Even Winthrop is getting into it. I'm surprised Ms. Paroo isn't smiling at that. She should be happy at the fact that her brother is having such a good time. I wonder if there's something about Mr. Hill that gets under her skin.

"76 Trombones hit the counterpart while 110 cornets blazed away. To the rhythm of Harch Harch all the kids began to march and they're marching still right today."

Mr. Hill's song and dance went on for quite a while but he got everyone up on their feet and dancing. I've never enjoyed myself so much before at the 4th of July. I glanced back to see if I could catch the look on Ms. Paroo's face but she had left the gymnasium. She didn't seem to be enjoying herself tonight very much at all. What could have her in such a bad mood when everyone else (minus Mayor Shinn of course.. he certainly looks very upset.) is having such a delightful time. Hopefully Flag Day is this much fun next year!


	3. Chaos  In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian The Librarian scene from town person's perspective

Getting homework done in the library today did not happen. It started off well… then Harold Hill showed up. Ms. Paroo didn't look very pleased to see him. She told him to leave but he refused to go. What is his problem? I peeked out from behind my book to hear their exchange "What do you want to take out?" "The librarian." Then he started to sing. Apparently he missed the memo you are supposed to be QUIET IN A LIBRARY. At first me and the other library patrons really tried to not get distracted but there is something about Mr. Hill that gets everyone in a tizzy. I don't really understand what kind of power he has over everyone in River City but it is truly something magical and almost hypnotic. I mean it's not every day that we are dancing a ballet down the history aisle and throwing books all the over the place. Ms. Paroo continued to look displeased. I'm shocked she didn't throw us all out of the library. She really should have. It would have served us all right. Mr. Hill definitely deserved that slap in the face Ms. Paroo gave him. Too bad he ducked and she ended up slapping Tommy Dijlas instead.

A good day at the library was very much spoiled. I hope to go back to morrow to work on my homework. My research paper is due Monday… today is Thursday. Jeely Kly!

Will Ms Paroo date Mr Hll? We're all left to wonder.. I hope she keeps her common sense and continues to tell him to leave her alone. If this musical was set in the future he would be arrested for stalking and put in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I eventually plan to add more to this... so stay tuned.


End file.
